Not Me, but You! (Sequel Doctor)
by araraaa
Summary: Kai telah pergi. Dan Kyungsoo tak merelakannya. Suho dan yang lain mencoba membujuknya tapi mengapa akhirnya seperti ini? EXO FANFICTION KAISOO COUPLE/ONESHOT


An exo fanfiction!

Enjoy the story... sorry for typos!

Kyungsoo terbangun dari komanya selama 5 hari. Sejak Sehun memberitahu kalau Kai meninggal, Kyungsoo mengalami stres berat selama hampir 7 hari. Ia tidak mau makan dan meminum obatnya dan akhirnya koma karena kekurangan asupan gizi. Itu sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatannya yang baru saja dinyatakan membaik. Kenyataan itu membuat kesehatan Kyungsoo buruk, ditambah dengan isak tangis Kyungsoo setiap saat dan rasa bersalah yang menyerangnya. Migrainnya kambuh lebih sering dari biasanya dikarenakan stres berat.

Suho sudah kehabisan akal bagaimana cara untuk membuat Kyungsoo kuat menerima kenyataan berat ini. Ia sudah meminta bantuan pada Kris yang seorang psikolog untuk membantu menghilangkan trauma Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo tidak mau mengikuti terapi itu.

Kyungsoo menatap sekeliling dengan mata basah. Dalam komanya, ia selalu melihat Kai. Dan ia terbangun karena mendengar isak tangis. Bukan satu, melainkan banyak. Dan ia tahu, siapa saja yang menangis saat ini.

Baekhyun, Luhan, Xiumin, Eomma dan Tao. Sedangkan Kris, Chanyeol, Chen dan Appa berusaha menenangkan. Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat, membuat sekitar 8 orang itu menoleh. Sepertinya mereka tidar menyadari Kyungsoo sudah sadar.

"Kyungie!" yang pertama teriak pasti Baekhyun. Eommanya dengan sigap menghubungi Suho untuk memeriksa keadaan Kyungsoo. Luhan, Tao dan Baekhyun mulai mendekat. Sedangkan Xiumin masih diam dikursinya. Ia hanya mampu menatap miris kearah Kyungsoo. Chen yang duduk disebelahnya masih setia mengelus bahu namjachingunya itu.

Kyungsoo diam. Ekspresinya masih seperti biasa. Datar. Sejak Kai meninggal, hanya itu yang dapat Kyungsoo lakukan. Menangis, diam, menangis lagi, diam lagi. Seakan Kyungsoo yang ceria dan kuat yang dulu kini ikut mati bersama Kai.

Kris menghela nafas karena Tao mulai menangis sesenggukan lagi melihat reaksi Kyungsoo. Baekhyun, jangan ditanya. Dia sudah menangis menjerit-jerit didekapan Chanyeol. Luhan? Entah kenapa dia mengikuti ekspresi Kyungsoo. Padahal sebelumnya ia menangis.

Suho datang bersama Lay dan Sehun. Sehun sudah biasa menjenguk Kyungsoo dan lagi, kini Sehun menjadi asisten Krystal. Bukan asisten dalam hal sebenarnya. Ia disebut asisten hanya karena ia sering mondar-mandir bersama Krystal dan terlibat dalam hal yang dilakukan Krystal. Sehun bukanlah calon dokter. Ia kuliah dijurusan seni dan mengambil seni tari. Jadi, sangatlah tidak mungkin jika ia bisa menjadi asisten dokter yang sesungguhnya.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam menatap kosong langit-langit kamar rawatnya. Ini bukan kamar rawatnya yang dulu, dan ia sadar itu. "Kyungie," sapa Suho. Ia mendekati Kyungsoo dan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat sambil tersenyum. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya lagi. Kyungsoo masih diam. Benar-benar terlihat seperti mayat hidup.

"Soo, dengarkan aku," kali ini Kris bersuara. Semua terdiam, kini tak ada lagi yang menangis. Mereka memperhatikan apa yang akan Kris lakukan. "Tutup matamu," perintah Kris. Kyungsoo? Tentu saja diam. Dia tidak menuruti perkataan Kris seakan telinganya sudah tertutup rapat dan ia tak bisa mendengar apapun.

"Soo, kumohon kali ini saja. Tutup matamu," Kris mengulang perintahnya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Dengan perlahan ia mulai menutup matanya. Kris tersenyum. Dan semua orang yang berada di kamar rawat itu menghela nafas lega. Semoga saja Kyungsoo mengalami perubahan sejak saat ini. Bukankah ini perkembangan yang cukup baik?

Kyungsoo kembali menyelami kegelapan. Tak ada apa-apa dibalik kelopak matanya. Namun, suara Kris lagi-lagi membuyarkan pikirannya tentang kekosongan. "Aku tidak menghipnotismu. Ingat baik-baik, aku tidak menghipnotismu. Jika kau tidak suka dengan apa yang ku katakan, kau bisa membuka matamu dan langsung memukulku," ujar Kris. Kyungsoo hanya diam, tapi ia menyimak kalimat yang Kris lontarkan. Dalam hati Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya, apa yang akan Kris lakukan?

"Kau hanya harus percaya pada apa yang kukatakan jika kau memutuskan untuk mengikuti ini," kali ini Kris mulai memberi sugesti pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tetap diam, namun Kris tahu Kyungsoo ingin melanjutkan. Kyungsoo masih setia menutup matanya. Semua orang disana hanya tampak seperti figuran, atau malah terasa seperti tidak ada.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Aku melihatmu membelakangiku. Kau menghadap kesebuah padang rumput dan duduk santai disana. Kau tersenyum, aku benar kan?" sugesti Kris. Ia menyipitkan matanya untuk membaca ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil, membuat hati eomma dan teman-temannya lega seketika. Appanya tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak Kris. Calon menantu yang baik.

"Kau melihat sesuatu?" tanya Kris. Kyungsoo terdiam. Suho menatap Kris khawatir, namun Kris tetap meluruskan pandangannya ke wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo diam namun Kris tahu Kyungsoo mengiyakan. Kris mengangguk kecil lalu kembali bertanya sesuatu. "Kau melihat Kai?"

Baekhyun, Luhan, Chanyeol, Sehun, Chen, Xiumin, Tao, Lay, Eomma dan Appa tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan yang terlontar lancar dari bibir Kris. Suho hanya tersenyum kecil, ia sudah menduga pertanyaan yang Kris ucapkan.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam, namun kali ini dia mengangguk kecil. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan kalau melihat Kai?" Kyungsoo membuka matanya tiba-tiba. Dan jujur saja itu membuat Suho dan Kris melonjak kaget. Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan itu artinya ia menolak pertanyaan Kris!

Kyungsoo menatap Kris nyalang dan dia segera bangkit. Kris tahu, ini resiko beratnya. Kyungsoo melakukan itu dalam keadaan sadar, karena ini bukan hipnotis. Dan Kris tahu, sekarang yang perlu dilakukan adalah mencegah Kyungsoo yang tampaknya hendak kabur.

"Kyung?" panggil Kris. Kyungsoo kembali membelalak. Itu hanya Kai yang biasanya memanggilnya begitu. Yang lain, biasanya memanggilnya 'Kyungie' atau 'Soo'. Kyungsoo bangkit dan berjalan keluar, namun infus menyusahkannya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menarik selang infus yang berada ditangannya dan membuangnya. Tidak peduli darah yang mengucur deras dari punggung tangan kirinya.

Semua yang ada disana mengejar Kyungsoo namun Kyungsoo sudah tidak terlihat. Mereka benar-benar tidak tahu kemana arah Kyungsoo pergi. Mereka kehilangan jejak.

.

Kyungsoo menatap kosong pemandangan indah didepannya. Dari rumah sakit, ia berlari sekitar 6 jam menuju kesini. Perbukitan, tempat pemakaman.

Kyungsoo mulai mendudukkan dirinya dirumput dan memeluk lututnya. Kyungsoo tahu, mereka -semua yang tadi ada di kamar rawatnya- cepat atau lambat pasti menemukannya disini. Kyungsoo memegangi kepalanya yang kini terasa benar-benar berat. Kanker sialan itu menyerangnya disaat yang tidak tepat.

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan kepalanya dan menenggelamkannya dilututnya. Kyungsoo tahu, tanpa menolehpun ia tahu. Ada beberapa namja yang bersembunyi dibalik pohon yang berada dibelakangnya. Dan ia tahu, salah satu namja itu adalah Kris.

Kris benar. Kris memang melihatnya duduk santai, menghadap kearah padang rumput yang luas dan indah, dari belakang.

Kris memang belajar tentang psikologi. Dan dia mempelajari tentang telekinetik. Mengendalikan pikiran seseorang.

.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Dan ia melihat Kai, tengah melambai dan tersenyum padanya. Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum. Angin sejuk membelai wajah dan rambutnya.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya tengah duduk bersandar pada bahu Kai dengan latar yang masih sama. Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Kai. Kai memakai jas berwarna hitam dengan dasi merah polos yang melekat pada kemeja putih berlengan panjangnya.

Kai tersenyum lalu mengarahkan tangannya kearah kepala Kyungsoo dan mengelus pipi lalu rambutnya. Sedikit tersenyum melihat rambut Kyungsoo yang tidak rontok. Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan sendu. Kyungsoo yakin, ini adalah halusinasi yang berlebihan.

"Ada apa baby?" tanya Kai masih dengan mengelus rambut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terdiam dan menggeleng pelan. "Kai..." Kyungsoo menyentuh pipi Kai pelan. "Ini benar kau?"

Kai mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum, tangannya turun menyentuh tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya. "Ini aku. Kau tak percaya?" tanya Kai sambil menatap pemandangan didepan mereka. Kyungsoo dengan polos menggeleng. Kai tertawa pelan. "Aku merindukanmu," gumam Kai. Kyungsoo mengikuti Kai memandang depan. Padang rumput yang luas, sepi dan tenang. "Aku seribu kali lebih merindukanmu," balas Kyungsoo. Kai kembali tertawa pelan. "Ya, aku tahu,"

"Kau berbohong," gumam Kyungsoo. Kai tersenyum kecil. "Ya, aku tahu," Kyungsoo menoleh, "Kenapa kau berbohong padaku?" Kai hanya tersenyum. Lalu menunjuk padang rumput dihadapan mereka. "Mereka juga menipumu," gumam Kai. Kyungsoo sedikit memiringkan kepalanya meminta penjelasan.

Kai menghela nafas. "Mereka tampak hidup, tenang, dan damai. Namun percayalah, mereka selalu merasakan sakit. Namun mereka mampu menyembunyikannya," Kyungsoo tersenyum sinis. "Kau membicarakan rumput, atau dirimu?" "Aku, atau mereka. Sama saja. Kami sama-sama menipumu,"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Kembalilah Kai," "Itu tidak mungkin Kyungsoo. Berbahagialah," gumam Kai lalu berdiri. "Kau mau kemana?" cegat Kyungsoo. "Pergi. Ketempat yang seharusnya. Berjanjilah kau akan selalu sehat dan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak memintamu untuk melupakanku, namun aku minta kau bahagia," Kyungsoo menutup matanya lagi. Hatinya sakit mendengar perkataan Kai.

Dan saat Kyungsoo membuka matanya lagi, keadaan sama seperti semula. Tenang, indah dan damai. Namun tanpa Kai disisinya.

.

Kris, Suho dan Sehun tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo menunduk berjalan menuju jalan raya. Suho berlari dan menahannya. "Kyungie, ayo kita kembali," gumam Suho lalu menarik tangannya menuju mobil yang dibawanya. Sesaat Kyungsoo menoleh ketempatnya tadi duduk. Kai, tengah berdiri, tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan padanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum miris. "Kukira aku yang akan meninggalkanmu, ternyata kau,"

.

Baekhyun membanting ponselnya. Semua yang saat ini bersamanya -sebut saja eomma dan appa Kyungsoo, Luhan, Xiumin, Chen dan Chanyeol- tengah mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kyungsoo, Suho, Kris dan Sehun. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka ada yang sudah menangis tersedu-sedu. Mobil yang Suho bawa untuk menjemput Kyungsoo mengalami kecelakaan hebat. Dan penyebabnya masih belum diketahui. Kris, Sehun dan Suho masih dalam keadaan kritis namun Kyungsoo-

Dia sudah pergi. Pergi bersama Kai yang menjemputnya saat ia dimobil tadi.

END

Review please:) aku seneng loh kalo kalian ninggalin jejak:) gomawo:)


End file.
